Positive Reinforcement
by goldeneyespitchblackshadows
Summary: Based on this prompt: Zip Me: Write a drabble about one character dressing another. Rev!Pinecest [Please not that they are about 17/18 so no underage.] Mabel and Dipper prepare for their Mother's wedding. Mabel needs distracting from her horrible bridesmaids dress, Dipper helps


**A/N Hi so i've gotten a couple of lovely reviews for the stuff i've posted which turned me into a happy flailing mess so thank you all who reviewed. And because i haven't posted anything in a while [because life interrupted.] i felt like that i should post something to say thank you and also to celebrate getting inspiration again. Also there is like mild smut which i kinda suck at writing so sorry about that. Anyways Gravity Falls and the Pines twins belong to Alex Hirsch and i just make the reverse!AU Pines twins do things that guarantee me a place in Hell. All mistakes are my own but other than that... Enjoy!**

"Mabel stop fussing my tie is as straight as it is ever going to be." Dipper said, pulling his sister's hands from his tie. "Shouldn't you be getting ready yourself?"

"I had to get you presentable before i started getting ready didn't i?" Mabel replied saucily. Shaking his head he spun his sister around and pulled her back against his chest not caring if it rumpled his suit, before walking them through the connecting door to his sister's hotel room and towards the full length mirror with the garment bag carefully hung over the top.

Pulling free from her brother's grip Mabel made her way over to the vanity table littered with various cosmetics and hair products. Stuck to the mirror was a photo of a model their mother had picked out to show Mabel how she should have her makeup and hair. Mabel sighed with irritation, the model had a completely different skin tone to Mabel and her hair was 4 shades lighter than hers. Ripping it down she carefully incinerated the photo, not caring that the ash fell into the cream carpet.

Dipper had meanwhile been carefully coaxing the lock off the minibar, honestly how the hotel thought that pathetic lock would keep out any determined minor was beyond him. Pulling out two small bottles of gin and two bottles of tonic, he curled his hand around the two highball glasses, ice spreading from his hands before pouring a G&T for his sister and himself. They would need it to get through this farce their mother insisted on them attending, had called them back early from Paris to attend. Grimacing at the lack of limes he carried the glasses over to where his sister was curling her eyelashes before sweeping on mascara framing her rich brown eyes perfectly. Years of being coerced into helping his sister prepare for shows when they were between stagehands had him putting down his drink next to hers before picking up the hairbrush carefully brushing through the luxurious curls.

Mabel paused in applying lipstick to enjoy the feel of her brothers fingers gently carding through her hair, carefully curling and pinning her hair into the elaborate style that their mother had insisted she wear her hair in, altering it slightly so the curls cascaded down instead of sitting on her crown. She reached up and gently tugged free a few strands of hair to frame her face before finishing applying her makeup. Downing her drink, not caring about the lipstick stain on the rim of the glance and wincing slightly at the lack of lime, she stood, bracing herself for the horror that was her dress. Standing in front of the benign beige garment bag, she mentally counted to ten before reaching out to grasp the zipper.

"Is it really that bad sister dearest?" Dipper drawled behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling at the tie on her robe. She slapped his hand away from dipping inside her robe and dramatically pulled the garment bag away from the dress. Her brother ducked his head into his sister's neck to muffle his laugh. Mabel whirled in his arms, her hands coming up seemingly up to strangle him, ignoring the shiver that the warm puff of breath against her neck sent down her spine.

"Now now sister dearest." Dipper laughed, sincerely pitying his sister. Whatever had possessed their mother to pick such a lurid yellow dress with a giant bow on the shoulder he didn't know but he was truly glad to be male as he was only lumbered with a yellow carnation and tie. "Perhaps i can help?"

"How can you possibly help with this monstrosity? I have to walk down the aisle behind mother in her equally horrific dress in front of hundreds." Mabel hissed.

"Well..." Dipper drawled dragging his lips across her neck making her shiver. "I can think of a few ways to distract you from it." He eased her robe off her shoulders, letting it pool at her feet. "You see, sweet sister, it's all about positive reinforcement." He murmured between nipping kisses along her collarbone. Dropping to his knees, he continued to pepper kisses along her bared abdomen. "All you will be thinking about whilst wearing that dress will be me, on my knees in front of you, doing this." He said tracing his fingers along her thighs. "And this." He said as he traced along her hipbone. Hooking his fingers into her underwear, he grinned as Mabel's hands flew to grip his hair to steady herself, he dragged it down her legs baring her to him.

All thoughts of that horrible dress flew from Mabel's head at her brother's touch and instead all she could focus on was everything her brother was doing and keeping herself from screaming every time he took a teasing pause. She had chewed off her lipstick to keep back the moans and gasps but she couldn't stop all one of them and she could see her brother's smirk at every little sound she made. Unable to stop herself, she moaned his name as he hit exactly right spot to make her knees crumple under the waves of pleasure. Mabel vaguely felt her brother's arms catch her before she could hit the carpet, pulling her against his chest and kiss her deeply, the taste of her sweet on his tongue. She barely registered the slide of the dress over her skin until the sound of the zipper brought her back down again.

Turning her around to face the mirror, he kissed the nape of her neck.

"I'm going to enjoy tearing this thing off you and burning it for you." Mabel smirked at him through the mirror.

"I think i have the perfect reward for such a noble deed." She said over her shoulder. Catching her lips in a kiss he murmured against her lips.

"I'm sure you do." A knock on the door drew them out of their embrace and Mabel went back to the vanity to re-apply her lipstick. Dipper crossed the room only to be greeted by the greedy moron their mother insisted on marrying.

"It's time." Rick or Nick or whatever his name was said curtly in his fake upper crust British accent. Dipper doubted he had ever set foot in Britain, let alone been born there. At least their mother was smart enough to have him sign a prenuptial agreement. He and Mabel had a hard enough time with inheritance stealing relatives, they didn't need another. Dipper nodded and shut the door in his face, waiting for Mabel to finish fixing her makeup. Turning he found Mabel stood directly in front of him, the small genuine smile reserved only for him on her face.

"Your tie is crooked."

**A/N If anybody was wondering this is pretty much how i imagine the dress. . **


End file.
